Fractured Egyptian Fairytale
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: Malfoy and Potter. Two young, male aurors and an incense-filled bath-house. Anything could happen in the dim candle light of this place of decadence and soapy delights. SLASH


Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies. I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, or anything from Harry Potter. All I own are my plots, my CD's and this plastic lobster. Ciao ;)  
Oh yes, this story is dedicated to my loyal reviewers, one of whom has reviewed every single one of my HP stories and deserves a special mention: tenshi-no-hikari. Thankyou! You truely are a wonderful reader and reviewers and you deserve a truckload of cookies! :D  
To all my other reviewers: Thankyou so much for being so nice enough as to review and tell me your opinions. It means very much to me, and is an inspiration to me when my muse (who happens to look like Jason Lee *grin*) goes on strike.  
Keep reviewing! :D I hope you enjoy this fic, which will probably be only two chpaters long. A sort of extended ficlet ;)  
BTW: Slash within. If you don't like that then hit BACK. Simple ;)  
----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was hot. And that phrase is meant in both senses. With his sleeves all ready rolled up, Harry unbuttoned several more buttons of his thin white cotton shirt and fanned himself with the brochure in his hand, squinting up through the heat of the day at the hotel before him. Magical Egypt was turning out to be less then magical. The sweltering heat had overwhelmed him as he arrived in the country, and the country's numerous market places, bustling and crowded with Egyptian wizards and witches, were less then mystical or inspiring. They were nauseating, the smell of sweat, spices and perfume mixing and pervading his nose. Harry sighed. But it was still something.  
Magic literally crackled in the air and his powers were more acute than ever before. Now that he had arrived in Cairo, Harry was looking forward to spending time flopped out in the soothing water of the hotel spa, surrounded by magically maintained cool air and drinking something freezing cold. Visiting ancient magical sites had been good and interesting and all that, sure, but being stuck on a camel all day riding across a desert could really take the spirit out of one...especially one's rear-end.  
Apparation was banned in many parts of the country - mainly because of the amount of magic there was, and if you had a lot of wizards apparating all the time it could cause a type of magical blowout. So camel was the way to go.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his sweat-damp hair as he stepped into the foyer of the hotel. Instantly, a man with a purple fez came over to him.  
"Ah, Mister Potter...we have been expecting you."  
"What?" Harry asked, his hand waving a fly away from his face.  
"Word travels fast here in Egypt." The man gave him a grin, his gold tooth glinting in the light. "After all, are you not the saviour of the wizarding world?"  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Can you just drop that issue and get me a room?"  
"But of course. It has been prepared, I hope, to your liking."  
"We'll see about that." Harry answered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder again.  
"You look like you need to relax, sir. The Egyptian sun has not been agreeing with you I see?"  
"Yeah, well..."  
"Might I suggest something?"  
"What?" Harry was starting to get irritated, and he was sure he could hear a spa bath calling for him. Strangely, the spa bath sounded somewhat like his old friend Dobby. Harry shuddered involuntarily. Baths and Dobby do not mix.  
Suddenly his companion's voice cut through his thoughts.  
"I know a place I am sure you will find...intriguing." The fez man grinned and winked at Harry suggestively. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh? How so?"  
The man slipped him a little black card bordered with silver swirls. On it was the name of a place...The Lion's Den...in small silver-blue letters.  
"A bath-house. It has a reputation around here between those that know, Mister Potter. Exquisite service...beautiful boys. I have no doubts, you will find it to be immensely relaxing."  
"Right. A bath-house with a reputation huh? Great. Thanks...I'll be uh, going up to my room now if you don't mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck am I doing here anyway?" Harry mumbled to himself, lifting a cigarette to his lips as he stood outside the low sandstone building that evening. A small carved sign above the door told him this was indeed, the elusive 'Lion's Den'. "Ah well...here goes nothing." Harry dropped the cigarette and ground down on it with the heel of his boot. And without further hesitation, he pushed past the beaded curtain entrance and entered the dim-lit depths of the den.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------  
Like it? ;) Want more? Well Chapter 2 is on the way! Be a nice person...review today! *grin* 


End file.
